Il ne sait pas
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke assit sur une branche espionne Naruto par la fenêtre…Finalement il y a 2 songfics, après réfléxion... NaruHina, SasuNaru
1. Il ne sait pas

**Titre :** Il ne sait pas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **personnellement je me moque bien qu'Hinata ne m'appartienne pas, par contre Sasuke et Naruto… Hélas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto… La chanson c'est _Il ne sait pas _de Natacha St Pier

**Résumé :** Sasuke assit sur une branche espionne Naruto par la fenêtre…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** NaruHina (non vous avez bien lu, oui je sais c'est étrange)…

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires entre parenthèse

**Note 2 :** ne me tuez pas… Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il m'a prit… Et encore j'ai changé, à la base je voulais faire un SasuSaku... (Mais NaruHina c'est pas mieux de toute façon)

* * *

_Il ne sait pas, que je le vois_

Sasuke est assit sur une branche, son sharingan activé pour mieux voir… Voir par la fenêtre de Naruto. Il scrute le blond, son visage souriant, ses yeux bleus qui brillent joyeusement, ses cheveux en bataille… Cette beauté indéfinissable qui se dégage de lui, cette innocence qui se reflète sur sa mignonne petite bouille. Il le regarde de loin pour ne pas se faire surprendre, Naruto ignore totalement que quelqu'un l'observe.

_Tous les soirs je m'infiltre dans sa vie_

Ce que le blond ignore encore plus, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le regarde de loin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sasuke est assit sur cette branche, le sharingan activé, à observer le blond. En fait il vient tous les soirs le voir. Tous les soirs, depuis quand ? Depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte que le blond faisait battre son cœur… Et d'abord comment l'avait-il su ? Le brun secoua la tête, il ne savait que trop bien comment il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments…

_Je le regarde et ça m' fait mal  
de savoir que bientôt elle sera là_

Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et continua à regarder le blond. Oui il savait… Un soir en passant par là il avait vu une ombre entrée chez Naruto. Prit par la curiosité il était monté sur cette même branche… Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait fendu le cœur. L'ombre c'était une fille… Hinata plus exactement. Naruto quand il l'avait vu s'était précipité pour l'embrasser… Sasuke avait alors comprit qu'il aimait le blond, parce qu'il avait souffert à un tel point en assistant à cette scène qu'il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Et aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme tous les autres jours depuis ce fameux soir il venait s'asseoir sur cette branche, regardait le blond intensément jusqu'à l'arrivé de la jeune fille. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait ça, alors que chaque fois il avait toujours plus mal ? Il ne savait pas bien, peut-être parce que chaque fois il espérait qu'elle ne vienne pas, que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que le blond n'avait personne dans sa vie. Alors il irait frapper à sa porte…

_Il l'emmènera peut-être, dans une ambiance de fièvre  
danser sur une musique qui la transportera…_

Mais comme chaque soir elle arriverait, il l'a regarderait monter les escaliers et ne s'inquiéterait même pas d'être vu ou pas… La jeune fille aurait sûrement bien d'autre pensée que d'activé son Bakyuugan pour voir les alentours. Alors il assisterait à toute la scène, tout d'abord Naruto lui sauterait sûrement dessus, l'embrasserait. Puis l'inviterait à danser en attendant que le repas soit près, ils se serreraient l'un contre l'autre et tourneraient doucement… Sasuke rien que d'y penser sentait son cœur se serrer plus dans sa poitrine, il pressa plus fort contre lui ses jambes.

_Ils seront l'un contre l'autre, abandonné à l'autre_

Et puis ils auront cet air amoureux peint sur le visage. Les yeux fermés tous les deux. Se serrant toujours plus. Sasuke regarderait le sourire de Naruto, un sourire heureux bouillant d'amour. Un sourire qu'il jalouserait à Hinata. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas là, mais il l'imaginait si fort qu'il voyait parfaitement la scène se dérouler devant les yeux. Ils seront tous les deux sur leur petit nuage, ignorant totalement que pas loin une ombre les regarderait le cœur brisé.

_Dans un élan, il lui dira les mots qu'il faut_

Quand la danse serait finit, Naruto regarderait la jeune fille, puis enfin il se séparerait… Naruto se mettrait à parler toujours plus souriant. Que lui disait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, sûrement toujours plus de mots d'amour qui devait faire chavirer le cœur d'Hinata. Des mots que Sasuke aimerait que Naruto lui murmure à son oreille… Néanmoins ce n'était pas la peine de rêver…

_L'embrassera comme si c'était, moi..._

Non, inutile de rêver… Puisqu'après il s'approcherait doucement et poserait ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. Leur baiser s'éterniserait, un baiser toujours plus intense… Sasuke s'imaginerait alors à la place de la jeune fille, goûtant aux lèvres de Naruto, imaginant sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il aurait l'impression pendant un instant que le blond l'embrasse lui… Puis reviendra à la réalité... Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal d'être amoureux, il pensa à la douleur que Sakura devait ressentir chaque fois qu'il refusait ses rendez vous.

_Il ne sait pas c'qu'il est pour moi_

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto étaient toujours dans l'équipe 7, ils avaient toujours pour prof Kakashi… Ils avaient juste un peu grandit et avaient aujourd'hui 15 ans (on va dire qu'Orochimaru est jamais venu le chercher). Pas grand-chose n'avait changé, si ce n'est que Sakura ne lui courrait plus après. Il se moquait toujours du blond, ce dernier réagissait encore de la même façon et son rêve était également le même. Sasuke se comportait toujours pareil, alors qu'il l'aimait. Naruto ignorait totalement ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas à quel point Sasuke pouvait l'aimer… Le brun ne lui dirait jamais, ne lui montrerait jamais… Il resterait toujours dans le secret de cet amour impossible.

_Pas un jour ne s'écoule sans qu' j'y pense _

Quand Sasuke posait ses yeux sur le blond, il avait ce regard froid et arrogant. Pourtant au fond de lui son cœur brûlait. Maintenant qu'il l'observait secrètement depuis sa chambre, son regard était tout à fait différent, il montrait totalement ses sentiments, tout son amour se lisait dans ses yeux, toute sa tristesse aussi par la même occasion. Il scrutait le blond sous toutes ses pauses, et commençait à connaître par cœur chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses traits… Il semblait qu'il le connaissait par cœur et pourtant chaque soir il en découvrait d'autres… D'autres qui étaient destiné à Hinata… Il ne cessait pourtant pas d'y penser. Naruto était devenu une obsession pour lui, il y songeait tous les jours, toutes ces grimaces, toute sa gestuelle… Il était toujours plus amoureux…

_À ma fenêtre, c'que ca peut m'faire mal  
de la voir pénétrer dans sa chambre..._

Soudain il aperçoit Hinata monter les marches… Son cœur s'arrête, du moins c'est l'impression que la douleur lui donne. Elle frappe à la porte, Naruto vient lui ouvrir, et la scène que Sasuke avait prévu se déroule devant ses yeux à travers la fenêtre de Naruto, la fenêtre qu'il s'est accaparé pour observer le blond. Il souffre atrocement, son étreinte sur ses genoux est si forte qu'il ne sent plus du tout son corps. Il a l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur, de se désagréger de partout. Pourtant il croyait connaître la douleur lui qui a perdu toute sa famille, tout son clan, à cause d'un frère indigne. Mais aujourd'hui il découvre qu'on peut souffrir de bien d'autres choses encore.

_Une soirée de dentelle, repas à la chandelle_

Ils sont maintenant assis autour de la table, se dévorent des yeux en mangeant doucement des ramen. Ils se sourient, discutent, se mettent à rire. Soudain Naruto se lève, s'extasie gaiement en criant « j'ai une surprise », Sasuke lit sur ses lèvres ces mots tous les soirs. Chaque fois le blond trouve une surprise différente. Cette fois-ci il sort les bougies, les allume et éteint la lumière. Hinata et le blond se retrouvent dans une ambiance plus romantique que romantique. Sasuke a de plus en plus mal, mais il reste en se murmurant tout bas « regarde les jusqu'au bout pour te prouver que tu peux le faire, ce n'est qu'un combat de plus… ».

_Leurs coeurs complices qui mettent le feu à la peau_

De toute façon il n'a aucune chance contre cet amour. Il ne dit pas qu'Hinata aime le blond autant que lui-même, mais on voit dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de se lâcher. Ils doivent brûler à l'intérieur, s'aimer trop fort pour que le brun puisse exister un jour dans la vie de Naruto. Cette complicité qu'il ne partagera jamais avec celui qu'il aime… Il se mord le poing pour retenir les larmes qui commencent à perler aux coins de ses yeux…

_Ils seront l'un contre l'autre, abandonné à l'autre  
Dans un élan, il lui dira les mots qu'il faut  
L'embrassera comme si c'était, moi..._

Quand tous deux se levèrent à la fin du repas, pour recommencer à s'embrasser, toujours plus fort, toujours plus longtemps, il craqua. Descendit de l'arbre et partit en courant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps, et qui coulaient toujours plus. Il imaginait ce qu'il devait se passer ensuite… Naruto et Hinata devait silencieusement se donner l'un à l'autre, se murmurer des mots d'amour, s'embrasser plus intensément… Il ne voyait que trop bien la scène sous ses yeux sans même y assister. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour que se soit lui, lui que Naruto embrasse…

_Il ne sait pas que je le vois  
Tous les soirs je m'infiltre dans sa vie  
Il ne sait pas c'qu'il est pour moi  
pas un jour ne s'écoule sans qu' j'y pense_

Et le lendemain il y retournerait pour avoir les mêmes espérances, les mêmes pensés, une douleur indéfinissable dans le cœur, une souffrance toujours plus forte. Naruto continuerait à l'ignorer, à ne pas savoir qu'il était observé chaque soir, à ne pas savoir que le brun l'aimait, à ne pas savoir que chaque jour tout cela hantait l'esprit de Sasuke. Naruto continuerait à aimer Hinata…

_Il ne sait pas qu'il ne sait pas._

Jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ? A quel moment Sasuke craquerait-il ? A quel moment mettrait-il fin à cette souffrance ? Tous les jours il s'approchait un peu plus de l'idée d'un kunai caressant doucement la peau de ses bras. Personne ne comprendrait, Naruto surtout ne saisirait pas. Il ne saurait pas, jamais… Il ignorerait ce qu'il ne savait pas… Et comme tous les soirs il attendrait sûrement Hinata chez lui, se consolerait avec elle…Il finirait par ne plus y penser, oublier. Sans jamais savoir, sans jamais avoir su qu'un brun tous les soirs le regardait à sa fenêtre et l'aimait toujours plus fort…

Fin !

L'autatrice en chialant : NARUUTOOOO qu'est ce que t'as foutu là avec Hinata ?

Naruto : mais euh… J'y suis pour rien, c'est toi qui écris

L'autatrice : mais pourquoi j'ai écris un truc aussi triste ? Et comment j'ai fais pour te coller avec Hinata ? Moi, moi, moi… Oui moi, l'inconditionnel fan du SasuNaru ! C'est impossible j'ai dû me faire kidnapper par les extra terrestres et ils m'ont forcés à écrire un truc pareil…

Naruto : allons, allons, du calme

L'autatrice chialant de plus belle sert Sasuke tout contre elle : viens mon petit loup, moi je vais pas t'abandonner…

Sasuke repoussant cette folle : Lâche moi ! 'Puis activant son sharingan et cachant un kunai dans le dos' : Hinata vient ici, j'ai une jolie surprise pour toi…

L'autatrice continuant de chialer : arrête Sasuke, tu vas quand même pas la tuer ?

Sasuke : je vais me gêner ! Faut pas toucher à mon blond !

Hinata se cachant derrière Naruto : aide moi s'il te plaît…

Naruto : moi je veux bien mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras échapper à Sasuke…

Hinata s'évanouit

L'autatrice qui a enfin cesser de pleurer se mouche pas du tout discrètement : bon bah voilà, encore une songfic trooooooooop triste… 'Recommence à chialer comme une morue'


	2. Je voudrais dormir près de toi

**Titre :** Je voudrais dormir près de toi

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **personnellement je me moque bien qu'Hinata ne m'appartienne pas, par contre Sasuke et Naruto… Hélas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto… La chanson c'est _je voudrais dormir près de toi_ de Frédéric François

**Résumé :** Sasuke croise Naruto et Hinata main dans la main, ses plombs sautent et il décide d'en finir avec la vie

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** NaruHina et : SASUNARU (juste retour des choses)

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires entre parenthèse, entre « » les pensés de Sasuke.

**Note 2 :** Voilà, j'ai réparé mon erreur En passant j'adore cette chanson (mes parents se sont rencontrés dessus enfin bref vous vous en foutez).

Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans les rues, quand il croisa Hinata et Naruto main dans la main…

« Bon sang ça va pas me poursuivre partout, comme si c'était pas assez difficile de les voir ensemble tous les soirs… »

Le destin se fichait de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les rencontre le jour où il avait finalement décidé de faire une croix dessus ? Il les regarda de loin, fixant le cou du blond, ses jolis cheveux blonds, son cœur commença à battre la chamade. C'était stupide de penser qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur son amour pour Naruto, c'était impossible…

_Je voudrais dormir près de toi_

Comme s'il s'était sentit observé le blond se retourna. Sasuke reprit vite un regard froid avant qu'il ne puisse remarqué ses yeux brûlant d'amour. Naruto le regarda, se tourna vers Hinata, et lâcha sa main gênée. Sasuke eut envie de lui dire : c'est bon te cache pas, je sais pour vous deux. Mais il se tut. Il fixa ses jolis yeux bleus et se noya dedans, il commença à s'imaginer être dans les bras de Naruto, être tout contre lui, dormir avec lui, à la place d'Hinata. Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à ça c'était impossible que ça arrive. Naruto continuait de le regarder, il détourna les yeux, c'était mieux comme ça.

_Etre là quand tu t'éveilles  
Au premier rayon de soleil_

- Bonjour Sasuke

Le brun se retourna à nouveau :

- Salut Naruto, Hinata…

D'une voix timide elle lui dit aussi bonjour. Ils étaient là tous les trois à se regarder dans les yeux sans savoir quoi se dire comme si Sasuke les avait surpris dans une situation encore plus compromettante… Mais ils ne faisaient que se tenir par la main. Pas comme le soir quand Sasuke les regardait depuis sa branche d'arbre. Il était à nouveau plongé dans la lagune des yeux de Naruto, et recommença à imaginer n'importe quoi… Dormir dans ses bras, tout contre lui, c'était aussi voir son visage endormi quand il se réveillerait le matin, passer doucement ses doigts sur sa frimousse, le voir s'éveiller doucement, ouvrir les yeux, l'embrasser lentement… Non vraiment son esprit volait loin dans les rêves, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, sinon Naruto allait voir quelque chose de changer dans son regard…

_Oh oh oh oh je voudrais rester près de toi_

- Sasuke, tout va bien ?

- Ouais…

Naruto s'approcha de lui.

« Non pitié, Naruto ne t'approche pas… »

Mais le blond n'entendait pas ses pensés et continua à avancer, il posa sa main sur son front et Sasuke manqua de s'évanouir rien qu'à ce contact. Il avait des sueurs froides, il tremblait de partout, son cœur fou tapait contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir de son corps…

- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre

« Tu m'étonnes Naruto, c'est toi qui me donne la fièvre… »

Il enleva sa main, Sasuke aurait bien voulu que ce contact dure plus longtemps, qu'il glisse sa main sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres… Que Naruto reste un peu plus près de lui… Un peu plus comme toujours par exemple ? Mais il y avait Hinata…

_M'enfouir loin dans tes draps pour ne pas rentrer chez moi_

Le blond attendait une réponse et avait un regard inquiet :

- C'est bon Naruto, ça va…

- Tu es sûr

- Oui !

Menteur va, bien sûr que non ça ne va pas. Comment est ce que ça pourrait aller alors qu'il regardait le blond lui sourire puis repartir vers Hinata. Comment ça pourrait aller alors que la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Il les regarda partir tous les deux souriants… Complètement détruit il partit dans l'autre sens. Dormir avec Naruto, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser le matin, rester bien au fond de son lit, rester à tout jamais avec lui, ne plus connaître la solitude de sa grande maison vide, pff quels rêves stupides, comment est ce que ça pourrait arriver ?

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_

Naruto était toujours main dans la main avec Hinata. Dire que Sasuke les avais vu… Et mince. Il ne voulait pas que le brun le voie avec elle. Pas qu'il avait honte de se balader au côté de la jeune fille, non pas du tout. Mais… Mais il était amoureux du brun en secret. Bien sûr il aimait Hinata, il était heureux d'être avec la jeune fille, seulement il sortait avec pour la seule et unique raison qu'il pensait que jamais Sasuke ne pourrait l'aimer, franchement Sasuke l'aimer ? Quelle idée stupide.

Sasuke rentrait chez lui les mains dans les poches avec l'envie d'hurler au monde entier qu'il en avait marre, marre de voir la personne qu'il aimait au bras de cette fille, parce que oui il aimait Naruto, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait plus que Naruto. Même son idée de vengeance lui paraissait banale à côté de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond.

_Passe encore dans mes cheveux  
Tes deux mains qui me rendent si heureux_

Comment était-il tombé amoureux du brun ? Quelle question ? Devait-il se rappeler ce souvenir alors qu'à côté de lui marchait sa petite amie officielle ? Celle qu'il invitait chez lui tous les soirs en espérant voir arriver à sa place Sasuke ? C'était peut-être mesquin de sortir avec elle alors que ses pensés étaient pour un autre, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait fait ça pour oublier le brun, puis on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par Hinata, c'était juste qu'à côté de ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun c'était presque rien… Donc comment était-il tombé amoureux ? Ou plutôt quand s'était-il rendu compte des ses sentiments ? Sûrement la fois où d'un geste d'amitié soudaine qui avait du surprendre Sasuke lui-même, le brun avait passé ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et les avait ébouriffé un peu plus en lui disant : Naruto tu n'es qu'un abruti. Ce contact avait fait battre son cœur si fort dans sa poitrine qu'un tambour à côté aurait parut silencieux… Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il nourrissait des sentiments plus que d'amitié pour le brun, et depuis ce jour là il l'aimait en secret, et lui cachait… Mais il attendait en fait que Sasuke repasse ses mains dans ses cheveux…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_

Alors toujours en tenant la main d'Hinata, il commença à penser inconsciemment à Sasuke, a ses yeux profonds, ses cheveux bruns, ses traits, ses lèvres… Tellement pris dans ses pensés, il se retourna pour embrasser la jeune fille, comme si c'était en fait Sasuke qu'il embrassait… C'était mal, mais il l'aimait tellement, que pouvait-il faire contre ça ?

Sasuke entra dans sa maison, le cœur meurtri, il fixa longtemps le mur devant lui, essayant de penser à autre chose, impossible il ne voyait que le blond, Naruto le hantait. Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen de le sortir de sa tête, il prit un Kunai dans sa poche…

« Naruto, je t'aime trop, pardonne moi… »

_Ne me laisse pas partir_

Sasuke espéra une dernière fois que Naruto allait arriver, lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'aucune Hinata n'était dans sa vie. Mais c'était peine perdue, le blond ne venait pas… Alors il soupira. Naruto n'arriverait sûrement pas pour le retenir, il approcha le Kunai de son bras.

Le blond sentit soudain un vent glacial lui traverser l'échine. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il sentait que Sasuke était en danger. Il oublia totalement Hinata, et commença à courir en direction de la maison du brun…

_Loin de toi je me sens un peu mourir_

Sasuke sentait la vie quitter son corps en même temps que le sang s'échappait de ses veines (faites pas ça chez vous les n'enfants). De toute façon à quoi bon vivre loin de Naruto ? Ca rimait à quoi ? Il souffrait tous les jours un peu plus et ne se sentait plus le courage ni la force de vivre sans le blond.

Naruto courrait plus vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite, le mauvais pressentiment toujours plus présent au fond de lui. Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard… Finalement il déboula dans la maison de Sasuke en trombe. Il regarda le sang coulé de son bras, son visage de fantôme… Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui :

- Sasuke, eh Sasuke, répond.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, non, si le brun disparaissait il en mourrait certainement de tristesse.

_Je voudrais dormir près de toi  
Pour te souhaiter le bonjour  
Après une longue nuit d'amour_

Sasuke regardait Naruto tourner autour de lui et paniquer. C'était bête, mais il était heureux que le blond soit là, près de lui. Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ? Etait-ce encore un rêve ? Non il était vraiment là, il criait quelque chose, Sasuke lui sourit, de toute façon il était entrain de mourir alors qu'elle importance de montrer au blond un joli sourire ? Il aurait tellement voulu être dans ses bras, plutôt que de se vider de son sang, vivre sa vie avec lui, dormir avec lui, voir sa mignonne petite bouille endormit le matin…

Naruto paniquait de plus en plus, il défit sa veste, et arracha un bout de tee shirt, il entoura le poignet du brun avec pour empêcher le sang de couler plus.

- Je t'interdis de mourir !

Pas sans avoir au moins une fois été dans ses bras, pas sans avoir au moins une fois passé une nuit avec lui, pas sans avoir pu se réveiller une fois auprès de lui…

Il le prit sur son dos et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

_Oh oh oh oh je voudrais rester près de toi  
Et découvrir sur ton visage  
Que tu n'es pas un mirage_

Sasuke rêvait de se réveiller près de Naruto. Sasuke rêvait d'être avec Naruto pour toujours et à jamais. Mais c'était impossible parce qu'il savait que Naruto sortait avec Hinata… Pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une bouille blonde à côté de lui dans le lit. Impossible, Naruto ne pouvait pas être là… Il ne pouvait pas être à côté de lui, et dormir contre lui. Néanmoins c'état vrai, il n'était pas entrain de rêver et Naruto était vraiment là. Il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le blond soit là. Mais après s'être tranché les veines c'était un peu le trou noir… Juste que Naruto était arrivé… Et puis… Est-ce qu'il aurait réussit à le sauver ? Il fallait croire que oui…

« Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi, alors que tu as Hinata ? Pourquoi ne pas juste me laisser mourir ? »

Naruto avait insisté pour rester auprès de Sasuke, même après que le médecin lui ait dit qu'il était hors de danger. Hinata qu'il avait tout de même prévenu pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète était venu le rejoindre quelques instant plus tard… Elle aurait préféré évité, parce que quand elle était entrée dans la chambre, quand elle avait vu le regard que le blond avait pour Sasuke, elle comprit que Naruto ne l'aimerait jamais aussi fort que le brun, elle lui avait alors dit que c'était finit entre eux, sans aucune autre explication, Naruto n'avait pas su la retenir de toute façon. Puis il s'était couché près de Sasuke, espérant que le matin quand il ouvrirait les yeux le brun serait guérit. Voir sur son visage qu'il était vraiment vivant…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime  
C'est mon cœur que tu entends  
Car ma voix est parti retenir le temps_

Sasuke doucement passa ses doigts sur le visage de Naruto, comme dans ses plus profonds désirs. Ce dernier continuait de dormir.

« Naruto, je t'aime à la folie… »

Mais il n'osa pas s'approcher pour l'embrasser, de peur qu'il se réveille et le repousse… Un peu plus tard le blond ouvrit lui aussi les yeux et fixa Sasuke sans rien dire… Le brun eut envie de lui crier tout ce qu'il l'aimait, mais ne put pas, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa bouche, alors il se contenta de le regarder mettant tout son amour dans ses yeux.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui explosa en Naruto. Il eut envie de dire qu'il aimait le brun, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais sa voix était comme éteinte, il espéra alors que Sasuke entendrait les battements de son cœur…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime  
J'ai besoin de te le dire  
Dans ma vie il suffit de ton sourire_

Sasuke, bien malgré lui, approcha une nouvelle fois ses doigts du visage de Naruto. C'était plus fort que lui, le blond était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Alors il se passa un truc incroyable, au lieu de le repousser le blond se mit à sourire, un sourire qui lui était destiné à lui, et pas à Hinata. Un sourire qui lui suffisait pour continuer à vivre…

Naruto laissa Sasuke lui caresser la joue timidement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le brun était si doux dans ses gestes… Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler tellement ce simple comportement affolait tout son corps. Il posa alors doucement sa main lui aussi sur le visage de Sasuke, caressant sa joue puis ses lèvres… Lèvres qui commencèrent à former un sourire merveilleux. Naruto qui était déjà dans un état lamentablement amoureux, succomba encore plus. Le sourire de Sasuke valait bien tout les ramen du monde, ou même la place d'Hokage.

_Je voudrais dormir près de toi  
Etre là quand tu t'éveilles  
Au premier rayon de soleil_

Sasuke passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto et le serra plus fort contre lui. Le blond ne le repoussa pas. Il serra alors plus fort.

- Naruto… Dors avec moi jusqu'à demain matin s'il te plaît…

Il sentit le blond acquiescer contre sa poitrine. Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il voulait le prolonger le plus longtemps possible. Si ce n'en était pas un, il voulait quand même rester comme ça toute sa vie, avant que le blond ne retourne voir sa brune.

Naruto se pelotonna un peu plus contre Sasuke, il était tellement bien là dans la chaleur de ses bras, s'il avait su qu'un jour Sasuke lui demanderait de dormir avec lui, il ne serait jamais sortit avec Hinata… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en douter, il n'avait même jamais osé l'espérer…

_Oh oh oh oh je voudrais rester près de toi  
Pour te regarder rêver et te couvrir de baiser_

Le matin Naruto ouvrit les yeux, toujours dans les bras de Sasuke. Il regarda le brun, ce dernier dormait encore, qu'est ce qu'il était beau quand il se reposait. Il s'était souvent réveillé le matin aux côtés d'Hinata, elle était belle, c'est vrai, mais sûrement pas autant que le brun à cet instant. Il se sentait tellement heureux, qu'il oublia totalement d'être rationnel et commença doucement à embrasser le visage de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, sentant les baisers. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver ? C'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait au fait que Naruto, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais aussi l'homme qui avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, soit entrain de l'embrasser sur les joues, le nez, puis le front. Quand il arriva aux lèvres, il eut une hésitation, releva les yeux… Et vit que le brun ne dormait plus, il se recula vivement :

- Désolé Sasuke… Je…

Sasuke n'attendit aucune explication, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Naruto sentit une chaleur intense monter dans tout son corps, il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, profitant de l'amour trop fort qu'ils avaient ressentis chacun de leur côté en refoulant leur sentiment croyant se faire rejeter de toute façon… Puis ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un instant… Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, le brun se releva :

- Désolé Naruto, je ne voulais pas…

- Vraiment ? Demanda le blond déçu

- Si… Enfin non… Enfin si… Mais tu es avec Hinata…

- Plus maintenant…

Alors le blond expliqua toute l'histoire, le brun resta silencieux un moment et raconta la sienne… Naruto fut surpris quand il lui avoua l'avoir espionneé… Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, Sasuke l'embrassait déjà à nouveau…

_Je voudrais dormir près de toi  
Etre là quand tu t'éveilles  
Au premier rayon de soleil  
Oh oh oh oh je voudrais rester près de toi  
Pour te regarder rêver et te couvrir de baiser_

Leur rêve se réalisait enfin… Chaque matin l'un ou l'autre se réveillait et regardait son partenaire dormir, alors il retombait amoureux à chaque fois, et l'embrassait… Celui qui dormait encore se réveillait et répondait à ses baisers amoureusement. Puis ils se murmuraient doucement des mots d'amours que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre… Ils vivaient dans leur petit monde, leur cocon, le reste n'avait plus aucune importance, vraiment… Plus aucune…

Fin ! Vraiment cette fois-ci !

L'autatrice : voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

Sasuke : Tout a fait d'accord

Naruto : ça finit bien, c'est chouette, tout le monde est heureux…

Hinata que tout le monde à oublié : moi je suis triste

L'autatrice : bouahahaha, on s'en fout de toi, tiens voilà un kunai s'il te prend l'envie de te trancher les veines (attention j'ai dis : ne faites pas ça chez vous)

Sasuke machiavéliquement : viens Hinata, je vais te donner un coup de main…

L'autatrice laissant le brun martyriser la pauvre Hinata : j'étais tellement déprimée d'avoir fait un NaruHina, que je me suis dis « mari tu peux pas laisser ça comme ça », en plus tous vos rewiew m'ont motivé pour faire une suite, donc voilà C'est beaucoup mieux un SasuNaru ! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA !


End file.
